Romancing
by Lunaflora
Summary: Electra, like every queen kitten, is obsessed with the Rum Tum Tugger, but unbeknownst to her, she has another admirer all together. Will Mistoffelees ever be able to win the distracted queen's heart? (Rating changed, due to minor suggestive adult themes)
1. Different

"You know, Misto, she's not really all that special," Tumblebrutus commented.

"I disagree. Strongly."

Pouncival grinned. "She's definitely no Bombalurina!"

Tumblebrutus laughed. "As if! _Nobody _is, especially not Electra!"

Mistoffelees frowned. "I don't _like _Bombalurina. Not like that. I mean, she's pretty and sophisticated, but…she just doesn't compare."

Tumblebrutus just shook his head at this. "_I _say you're crazy!"

"Yeah!" Pouncival agreed. "What do you see in Electra anyway? She's not as graceful or beautiful as Victoria, she can't sing anywhere near as good as Jemima, and her sister Etcetera is way more fun than her!"

Tumblebrutus smiled dreamily. "She sure is…"

Mistoffelees sighed. "I guess you guys just wouldn't understand."

He supposed that Electra's wonderful qualities just weren't as apparent to the other toms. But Misto truly felt that she ranked above the other queens, beyond any compare. _What _did he see in her? The glow of her smile, infrequent as it may have been, the blend of colours in her pelt, the depth of her dark eyes, and the sweet freckles that dotted her face - what did Misto care for the glamour of the other cats, Victoria's plain white fur, Bombalurina's flashiness; Electra was different, more mature than her sister, composed in her silent manner, and when she happened to glance in Misto's direction, he could _feel _himself sparkle with admiration.

Yes, Electra was certainly different.

"Rumpleteazer's pretty good-looking too, _and _she's sassy!" said Pouncival, interrupting Misto's thoughts.

"Yeah, but she's with Mungojerrie," Tumblebrutus pointed out. "I don't think anyone's about to get in the way of _that_!"

"Hey, Misto…"

"What, Pouncival?"

The tabby grinned at him. "You're sparkling."

Tumblebrutus stifled a laugh. "I bet he's thinking about _you-know-who!"_

Misto blushed, but held up his chin in a dignified manner. "So what if I am? I'm not ashamed of it!"

"Really?" said Pouncival. "Then why don't you go tell her yourself?"

Misto stiffened. "What?"

Tumblebrutus laughed, and nodded over Misto's shoulder. "Here she comes right now!"

Misto didn't know whether or not to believe them, but feeling he was better safe than sorry, ducked behind the two other toms in an attempt to conceal himself. Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah," Pouncival chuckled. "It's _just _Electra!"

"_What's _just Electra?"

Misto risked a peek over Pouncival's shoulder.

It had been Etcetera who spoke, looking at the toms quizzically. Electra quietly stood at her side, head tilted slightly, looking embarrassed. It was rare to find herself the topic of conversation.

Pouncival was about to answer, when Tumblebrutus nudged him, giving a subtle gesture towards Misto, who by the look of concentration on his face may have been trying to become invisible. The conjuring cat didn't know if that was possible, but at this moment he certainly wished it was, as Electra watched him in confusion.

But the awkward silence didn't last long, as at that moment, Etcetera saw something behind the young toms. With a squeal exclaimed, "It's _Tugger!"_

It was as if she let off some alarm-call, because at that instant nearly the entire queen population of the junkyard seemed to appear out of nowhere, making no attempt to conceal their excitement. And Electra was no exception.

"TUGGER!" she yelled, as the mane-wearing tom himself strutted by, hips swivelling exaggeratedly, and a cocky smirk on his expression. Misto inwardly groaned.

Somehow, Tugger managed to divide his attention more-or-less evenly between each of the queens (excepting Bombalurina, oddly enough), and Misto watched, disheartened, at Electra's joyful expression when Tugger stroked her cheek.

Mistoffelees wasn't an idiot. He knew that everyone, no matter how perfect they may appear, had flaws. That he had yet to see Electra's, though he was certain they could never be bad enough to change his mind about her. Yet as far as Misto could see, Electra _was _perfect; but if she had a single flaw, it would be what ironically made her just the same as the other queens: her infatuation with Tugger.

Tumblebrutus noted Misto's pained expression with concern. So did Pouncival.

"Hey, Misto," said Pouncival. "Do you want to go?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea," he said sadly.

As they turned and began to walk off, Tumblebrutus suddenly spoke, determined, "Don't you worry, Misto! When Electra sees what a great tom you are, she'll never look twice at Tugger again!"

Misto blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

But Pouncival caught on quicker. "Yeah! We'll help you Misto, you're going to show Electra just how you really feel about her!"

Misto suddenly became anxious. "No, guys, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Enough of your self-doubt, Misto! You're the 'Original Conjuring Cat,' for Heavyside's sake! There's no reason she shouldn't be wooed by you!"

Misto considered this. "You really think so?"

"Just you wait!" said Pouncival, slapping Misto on the back. "By the time you get through to her, Electra will be utterly, completely romanced!"

As encouraging as Misto found these words, he couldn't help but feel a niggling sense of doubt when he looked over his shoulder to see Electra, paws on Tugger's arm as he showed off his muscles, her eyes filled with adoration.

Electra was different, but she was still a queen, and despite all of his magical ability, she would always have the power to reject him.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to try a MistoElectra pairing.**

**And I realize that "romanced," isn't an adjective, but a verb. Trust Pouncival to use it incorrectly! **

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. An Idea

"The first thing we should do," Pouncival announced, "is to make a list of everything Electra likes!"

"That's a great idea!" said Tumblebrutus.

Pouncival smiled appreciatively. "I'm glad you think so. You can start!"

Tumblebrutus stared. "What?"

"Come on," Pouncival urged. "What are your ideas?"

"Uh…"

They both turned to Misto, who looked at them dubiously.

"I…I don't actually know her that well…"

"What are you talking about?" Pouncival said, exasperated. "You've known her forever!"

Misto shrugged. "So have you two."

"He's right," Tumblebrutus agreed. "I mean…does _anyone _know Electra that well?"

Misto sighed. "She's so quiet…it's like she doesn't need words to say what she means…"

Pouncival was still thinking, when suddenly he cried out, "Hey, I've got it!"

Tumblebrutus and Misto looked at him.

"Her sister! Etcetera! Who else would know her better? You should ask her what sort of things Electra likes, Misto!"

"No!" cried Tumblebrutus. Misto started.

"Why not?" It wasn't that Misto particularly _wanted _to ask Etcetera about Electra…he was shy at the best of times, but talking to a queen, Electra's _sister _at that, about his crush…well, he just wasn't sure how he could possibly go about it. But why should Tumblebrutus be so reluctant? Usually he was _forcing _Misto into these sort of situations.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" asked Pouncival.

"I…_I _should ask her!"

Pouncival tilted his head.

"Think about it," Tumblebrutus explained. "Wouldn't it be a bit obvious if Misto was asking? And _anyway…_we both know he'd mess it up somehow."

Pouncival considered this. "You have a point." Misto just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Tumble! Thank you!"

Tumblebrutus gave him a wide grin. "No problem! It's my pleasure!"

* * *

><p>Finding Etcetera, in truth, hadn't been too challenging. This may or may not have had to do with the fact that Tumblebrutus had watched her play in that clearing, surrounded by a field of tires, on many an occasion. And there she was now, as he had expected, giggling to herself as she attacked her own tail, rolling carelessly about, while he gazed over the rubber rim of a wheel, ears lowered so as to be inconspicuous.<p>

Tumblebrutus had never told his friends of his interest in Etcetera. It was not that he was ashamed - that is, _he _had nothing to be ashamed of, did he? But…well, why _should _he tell them? It was really none of their business!

And it wasn't even as if he were shy around her. Only, she seemed perfectly content playing alone, and, well, _he _wouldn't want to interrupt her! But the thing was, Etcetera was quite interesting to watch…he might even say captivating.

But he wasn't here to watch her now, was he? He had something important in mind. More to the point, something that gave him an excuse to talk with her.

So it was with this thought that Tumblebrutus slowly lifted his head while Etcetera's back was turned, giving a small cough for attention.

Etcetera turned her head quickly, then with cocked it, offering Tumblebrutus a large grin.

"Hey, Tumbly! Whatcha doing?"

Tumblebrutus inwardly forgave her use of an irritating nickname, and approached.

"Oh, I'm not really doing anything, Etcetera…what about you? What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Just playing. If you're not doing anything, then why were you hiding behind that tire? I was hoping you'd want to play hide-and-seek!"

Tumblebrutus felt himself grow hot with the realization that his attempt to conceal himself had been unsuccessful.

"I, I wasn't hiding…"

Etcetera looked confused, but giggled. "Then what were you…?"

"_I just wanted to ask you something!" _he burst out in frustration. Etcetera looked startled at first, but then a smile began to creep onto her features, as her lids lowered slyly.

"Really?" she said quietly, scarcely able to contain a giggle. She shuffled her paws and gazed downwards, as her tail wound around her form. "You wanted to ask _me _something?"

Tumblebrutus nodded fiercely.

"Well…what did you want to ask me about?" She looked up into his eyes, batting her lashes.

"Your sister."

Etcetera started, her posture straightening. "My sister?"

"Yeah, Electra," he said hurriedly, relieved to think he was getting somewhere.

She rolled her eyes. "I _know _who my sister is."

"Er, yeah," he said awkwardly.

"Well?" she sighed. "What did you want to ask about her?"

"Um," Tumblebrutus quickly reviewed what he'd practiced before hand. "I was wondering…what sort of things she likes."

Etcetera's eyes widened a little. "'Things?' What kind of things?"

"Like…things she likes," he answered lamely.

Etcetera frowned, clearly mystified.

"For instance," he said quickly. "Does she like pretty things?"

"Uh…I suppose so…"

Tumblebrutus nodded his head. "Like flowers? She likes flowers, right?"

"Er, I don't think she does, actually."

Tumblebrutus was perplexed at that. "Really?"

Etcetera laughed. "Yeah, she's a bit weird."

Tumblebrutus beamed to hear her laugh. He reflected again how glad he was for this opportunity…

"Tumblebrutus?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" she hopefully questioned.

He nodded firmly. "Yes. What does she like to do?"

Etcetera blinked, then looked wary. "Who?"

"Electra!"

Etcetera nodded. "Just making sure. Well, she likes to sing and dance…"

Tumblebrutus waved his paw dismissively. "Everybody likes to do those things!"

She shrugged. "Well, she likes hanging around the Rum Tum Tugger…"

Tumblebrutus looked thoughtful for a moment. "She really likes him, doesn't she?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Etcetera considered this. "Well, _all _the queens do." She turned her head shyly now. "But that isn't to say that some of us like _other _toms as well…"

"You mean Electra likes someone else?" Tumblebrutus asked excitedly.

Etcetera paused, not looking at him. "No," she answered, a little stiffly.

"Oh," he said, his disappointment evident.

The two sat in silence for a brief moment. Brief, because it didn't take long for Tumblebrutus to get another idea.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Well, thanks Etcetera! You've been a real help!"

Etcetera looked up in confusion as Tumblebrutus gave her a quick nuzzle before racing off, bounding over the tires, leaving her to gaze in bewilderment, mingled with, though she'd only admit it to herself, bitterness.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, it's been a while! I've been so busy with stupid stuff like school and trips and parties! But here I am, with the second installment. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one. :P <strong>

**Just what is Tumblebrutus up to? Let me know what you think!**


	3. The New Ally

"So she likes Tugger? That's not exactly _news._" Misto had some difficulty concealing the sharpness in his tone. He'd anticipated some positive report, or as he had stated, news at all, at the sight of Tumblebrutus rushing towards him, clearly out of breath, while the patched tom claimed he had 'the answer.'

"Don't you see?" Tumblebrutus insisted.

"What?"

"_I _do!" Pouncival said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pouncival retorted.

"_What?"_

"Electra likes Tugger, right?" Tumblebrutus interrupted them.

Misto groaned. "Like I said, _I know, _alright?"

"Then that's all there is to it!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's _genius, _Tumblebrutus!"

"Can somebody _please _spell this out for me?" Misto almost shouted.

Tumblebrutus laughed. "And all this time I thought you were smart!"

Misto fumed soundlessly.

Pouncival just laughed. "Oh, go easy on him, Tumblebrutus! Misto, what he's saying is that in order for Electra to take notice and admire _you, _you've got to be like _Tugger!"_

Misto gaped.

"I know, it's a brilliant idea, isn't it?" said Tumblebrutus, taking Misto's silence as a positive sign.

"No, it's _not." _

Pouncival rolled his eyes, while Tumblebrutus merely huffed.

"You're not making this any easier, you know that?" he retorted irritably. "Alright, Mr. Mistoffelees, what's wrong with my plan?"

Misto squeezed his eyes shut, as if in some form of agony, rubbing his forehead. "Think about it. How am _I _supposed to be like the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Not with _that _attitude, that's for sure!"

All three of the tom-kits jumped at this, turning around to see the owner of the smooth voice, though unnecessarily, unmistakable as it was.

The Rum Tum Tugger laughed at their surprised expressions, head pulled back and digits hooked on his glistening belt. He shifted his weight. "I couldn't help but be _fascinated _by this little dilemma!" he explained. "So, little Misto, you're trying to take one of my queens from me?"

Misto avoided his gaze, embarrassed. "No, of course not…"

"Because really," the lofty cat interrupted, "you'd be doing me a favour."

"What?" Tumblebrutus exclaimed, while Misto's head shot up in surprise.

"You mean," Pouncival cried out, "you don't _want _any queens?"

"Of course not, you silly kitten!" Tugger chuckled, as he affectionately kicked Pouncival onto his back. The young tom didn't seem to mind though, as he eagerly hopped back onto all-fours.

"Then what _do _you mean?" Misto queried.

Tugger sighed, as if it were a heavy burden he carried. "Do you have any idea just how tiresome it is to have every single queen hunt me down like a piece of meat to gnaw on? Not to mention how painful it is to hear their shrieks, nothing lower than a 'C' at that? How they claw at me so enthusiastically, that they leave marks, surrounding me, so that I can hardly breathe, and how they never, ever stop talking about my numerous, praise-worthy traits! I mean, I realize how wonderful I am, but that's just the thing, I already _know! _Sometimes, I'd like to talk about something _else, _something I don't hear every day! Can you even _imagine _what it's like?"

Misto jumped when he realized the question was directed at them, and glanced at his companions. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival had been gazing off into space with expressions of longing, and now shook themselves out of this daze. Hurriedly, Tumblebrutus answered, "Oh, yeah, it sounds…it sounds pretty awful."

"Yeah, kind of…bad," added Pouncival.

Tugger grinned, clearly approving of this reaction. "So what do you say, young Mistoffelees? Will you do me this favour?"

"That's just the thing, Tugger," he answered sadly. "I don't think I _can, _much as I would like to!"

Tugger shook his head, paws resting on his hips in exasperation as he towered over the small Misto. "Again with the attitude. Of course, under normal circumstances, it _would _be an impossible task ; but with _my _aid, it will be challenging at best - and, I'll have you know, I _always _deliver the best!" He ended this speech with a devilish grin, to the shock of his audience.

"What? You'll help me?" Misto cried out in amazement.

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!" shouted Tumblebrutus.

Tugger just shrugged. "Really you three, you're so excitable!"

"You'll really do this?" Misto asked again.

Tugger knelt down to the smaller tom's height, and gave him a firm pat on the head as he replied, "Really, and truly."

In the adolescents' excitement, they never suspected the Rum Tum Tugger's true thoughts and motives towards the Jellicle queens - for as was his habit, Tugger had for some time found himself desiring what he could not have. However, if all went according to plan, this would be a state to remain temporary.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, looks like Tugger's got a secret! What could it be? Let me know what you think in your reviews!<strong>


	4. Another Sort of Admirer

"No, you have to twist your hips more_.__"_

"I'm trying."

"More."

"OK."

"_MORE!__"_

"_I know!__"_

Tugger frowned, his paws resting on his own perfectly balanced hips, while Pouncival and Tumblebrutus stared in bafflement at the oddity that was Misto's posture. Misto shot them a glare, with some difficulty, as he tried to maintain his odd position. His legs splayed, knees pointing inward at an uncomfortable angle, his arms were stretched out to keep his balance (difficult to do with one toe pointed), his chest puffed out like a rooster, and his much-discussed hips turned and twisted to a degree he considered unnatural. As for Tugger, normally cool in his demeanour, he seemed ready to throttle the small black tom in frustration.

"Honestly," Tugger hissed, "what good is all that magic if you can't even gyrate and walk at the same time?"

Misto rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's not good for making things appear out of thin-air or anything."

"Now don't you get smart with-"

But at that moment he was interrupted with a small cough. With a poorly concealed groan, he turned to face Tumblebrutus. Misto attempted to as well, but upon altering his position he was forced to collapse suddenly at Tugger's feet. Tugger pointedly ignored this, while Tumblebrutus awkwardly switched glances between the two.

"_What?__" _Tugger snipped at the kitten.

"I…I was just thinking, maybe we should move the lesson forward a bit," Tumblebrutus suggested tentatively. "Seeing as there doesn't appear to be much progress here."

Tugger looked down again at Misto, who quickly jumped to his feet. "I'll practice," he informed the senior cat quickly. "Really."

Tugger than rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose you could use more focus on your attitude."

Misto couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant to this turn of events. "M-my attitude?" he said, squeaking a little as he did so.

At this, Tugger nodded fervently. "Definitely the attitude."

Mistoffelees swallowed a little. "Well, what do I need to do?"

"For one thing, you need to stop squeaking like a mouse!"

Misto looked down, embarrassed. "I don't normally…"

But Tugger wasn't done. "No mumbling either, no looking down, no glancing around, you need to keep your gaze _level, _you have no reason to look confused, you _know _your place!"

"My place?"

He grinned. "Your place with the queens! Or, in this case, 'queen.' I realize you're struggling to win her, but you must see it another way."

"What way?" Pouncival piped up curiously.

"Mistoffelees needs to understand," he explained, "that Electra in fact doesn't even deserve his attention and that despite however desirable she may be, she has to be a little soft in the head not to acknowledge him herself."

Misto's eyes widened at this and was about to say something, when Tumblebrutus cried out, "That's exactly what we've been saying!"

"Yeah!" agreed Pouncival. "What's wrong with that silly molly anyway? Doesn't she know a great thing when she sees it?"

"Of course," added Tugger, "queens are very easily distracted, it is challenging for them to see the finer details of something (or someone), when something so supreme (me) stands before them."

The expression the younger toms turned to one of dawning, having been reminded of a somewhat significant fact. Misto just wearily rubbed his forehead.

"Now, as I was saying," Tugger continued on for some time, while his audience remained attentive. Pouncival himself took careful note, thinking how this information could be useful, as he was always devising ways to know the young queens better. But ironically enough, he was distracted by the very passing of a queen - Victoria, and her brother Alonzo.

It was difficult to ignore the flash of white in the corner of his eye, and his head turned to see that the two had also taken note of him, slowing their pace. Pouncival couldn't help but smile when he saw Victoria giggle and nudge her brother. He leaned down a little so that she could whisper in his ear. He grinned, while looking at Pouncival, to his surprise. Were they talking about him?

Victoria again proceeded to nudge him, this time more insistently, while Alonzo just shook his head. Eventually, though, he relented, and made his way over, much to Pouncival's surprise.

"Hello there, Pouncival," the black and white cat grinned at his junior.

Pouncival returned with an equally amicable response, saying, "Hi, Alonzo, what's up?"

"Oh, not much, and you?" Alonzo's friendly expression then, though, changed to an expression of confusion as he looked over Pouncival's shoulder. Pouncival turned to see Tugger sitting unusually close to Misto, staring into the smaller tom's eyes with what could only be described as _desire. _Pouncival felt just about as confused as Alonzo appeared, that is until Misto glanced away uncomfortably, receiving a sharp reproach from Tugger as a result. It then became apparent to Pouncival that this must be another exercise of Tugger's for Misto's benefit. Tumblebrutus was so absorbed by these events, he took no note of the conversation between the other toms.

"Um," Pouncival turned back to Alonzo, and vaguely answered his question, "You know, just…hanging around."

Alonzo tilted his head, still curiously eyeing the scene before him. "My, Tugger seems awfully…_fond _of Mistoffelees."

"Oh, well, see, Tugger's teaching Misto!" Pouncival answered quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" Alonzo asked, nonplussed.

"Well…don't let it get to any other ears, but Misto's having a bit of queen-problem, and Tugger's teaching him the 'craft,' you could say."

"Oh!" Alonzo nodded in understanding. "I just thought…you know, since some toms do get a bit…_close.__"_

Pouncival shook his head adamantly. "Nuh-uh. That's not them. Just teaching. Teaching and learning!"

Alonzo nodded his head again, slowly. "I see."

"Er, Alonzo, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Alonzo blinked. "Well…" Pouncival noticed him glance back at Victoria, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, before catching a vagrant giggle with her paw.

Alonzo looked back at Pouncival, a stray corner of his mouth lifting in a surreptitious smile. _"__Well, _I couldn't help but wonder, Pounce, a good-looking tom like you, you must get queens flocking to you regularly, huh?"

It was Pouncival's turn to be puzzled. "Me? Um, I wouldn't really put it like _that.__" _He afforded a chuckle.

Alonzo shrugged. "Well, do you suppose that's because you have your very own molly? You know, 'going steady,' as it were?"

Pouncival started. "Oh! No, no I don't have a 'molly'."

Alonzo leaned in. "No mate? No mate at all?"

"No…no mate at all."

Alonzo straightened with a satisfied smile, and uttered a little purr. "_Perfect.__"_

Pouncival felt himself stepping back a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, thank you, Pouncival. Thank you so _very much _for your help." Alonzo placed a paw on Pouncival's shoulder in an endearing manner. He remained like this for a length of time, when it occurred to Pouncival to respond.

"Um…you're welcome?" he said uncertainly.

This seemed to be answer enough for Alonzo, and removing his paw, he started to return to his sister. But not before glancing back at Pouncival, offering him a wink of the eye.

Pouncival sat there a prolonged moment, trying to discern the reason why he felt so unnerved and uncomfortable and somehow, almost…_violated. _

That's when he heard Misto call out in protest, "Tugger, this just feels so…so _gay.__"_

And then it dawned on Pouncival.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Oh _no.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how about <em>that <em>for a turn of events? Let me know what you think in your reviews!**


	5. A Misunderstanding

Electra had been wandered into her den after aimlessly contemplating images in her head of the Rum Tum Tugger, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, when she was halted by the site of Etcetera draped across a throw pillow, chin resting on her folded paws and mouth down-turned. It didn't take more than this to indicate to Electra that something was on her sister's mind.

Without a word she snuggled up to Etcetera, and rested a paw on her back. Etcetera sighed.

"Etcie," she murmured quietly.

Etcetera sniffed a little.

"Oh, 'Lectra," she moaned. "I think you are truly the _only _one who knows what I go through!"

Electra gave her a comforting smile and licked her cheek. Etcetera responded in like, though with little enthusiasm.

"What is it, Etcie? Tell your sister all about it." Even though Etcetera was the eldest, Electra more often acted as the stable shoulder to cry on, inheriting Jellylorum's motherly instinct.

"Oh, it's just…_toms,__"_she hissed. "They don't know _anything! _How can they be so _dim?__"_

Electra frowned slightly, thinking of the artful and knowing Rum Tum Tugger. "Oh, really, Etcetera…he's not dumb! What's he done to bother you?"

"He doesn't _notice _how I feel!"

Electra found this confusing. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she said, "I'm pretty certain he _does _notice. He always notices when someone is paying attention to him!"

Etcetera stared at Electra, her face pinched, as if trying not to cry. "Maybe so. But he's being _beastly _about it!"

"What on earth do you mean?" After all, everyone knew Tugger was fickle by nature.

Etcetera turned away at this, sighing. "Oh, Electra, it's just…I'm almost _certain _that he likes you more!"

Electra gaped, and her heart crashed like steel drum. "_What?__" _Imagine…Tugger, _favouring _her! _But wait, _the sensible side of her said. _I must make sure!_

"He…he likes me more than what, Etcetera?"

"More than _me!__"_she wailed.

_Everlasting Cat! The Rum Tum Tugger like _me _more than my _older sister?

"Do you," she coughed, clearing her throat. "Do you think he likes me more than…others?" _Do I dare to hope?_

She snorted. "He seems perfectly _obsessed _with you!"

"You've got to be kidding!" I've _got to be kidding! _Look _at how upset Etcetera is! _"How can you be sure?"

"Oh, he kept badgering me with questions about you! Do you like flowers? Do you like anyone else besides the Rum Tum Tugger? He didn't even notice _my _flirting and advances! It's not as though you try to get his attention, like I do!"

Poor Etcetera, Electra thought. She seemed perfectly heart-broken, and yet…and yet the thought of Electra and Tugger…Tugger and Electra; didn't that sound wonderful? "Tugger…" she unconsciously whispered.

"Oh, _Tugger!__"_Etcetera scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's not as though there's even a chance _he _cares about me, really! I just thought…maybe someone…" she bit her lip. "No, I figured Tugger wasn't _really _worth the effort…but I had hoped at least _someone _might be."

Electra took this opportunity to resume her position as the reassuring sister. "Don't worry, Etcetera, you _will _find someone who cares, I'm sure of it!"

Etcetera rubbed her eye. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're so fun-loving and playful! Anyone who didn't want you would _have _to be an idiot!"

"I'm not sure of that," she sighed.

"Oh, come on!"

Etcetera gave her a weak smile. "Well…maybe you're right."

Electra cuddled closer, and after a moment asked, "Are you _sure _he's not worth the effort?"

"Well, you as much said so yourself. Who am I to argue?"

Electra nodded, keen to agree. "You're right. Some other silly queen will have to settle for him."

"Oh, Electra. You really _do _undestand me better than anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, unaware of their misunderstanding, Electra and Etcetera's thoughts are spent respectively on fantasies of Tugger, and mourning the loss of Tumblebrutus. What's next? What do you think? Let me know!<strong>


	6. Tension

"You know, you're a great queen, and I have every good reason to be shy and intimidated by your beauty." Misto's nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled, glancing at Tugger, who gestured for him to go on.

"But," he continued, "_I__'__m _not that kind of a tom, and I _know _that look of confusion on your face is just to disguise your rampant desire for me! Well today is _your _lucky day, because for one night you can be mine, and when it's over, well, I'll be the judge of where we go from there." Tugger eagerly nodded his head, and resisting a sigh, Misto added a sly wink.

He was met with the applause of his fellows, and Tugger exclaimed, "Convincing! _Very _convincing! In fact, I think you've got the attitude down pat now!"

Mistoffelees beamed while Pouncival and Tumblebrutus cheered. "So, does that mean I'm done? Am I ready?"

Much to Misto's disappointment, Tugger burst out laughing at this.

"Oh no, no, _no, _of course not!"

Misto's face fell. "But…what could be left?"

Tugger smiled in a way that made Mistoffelees feel extremely wary.

"Why, the most important thing," said the large feline. "Style."

* * *

><p>As she strolled through the Junkyard with her sister, Bombalurina was contemplative, though it was a while before she finally confessed her preoccupation.<p>

"Demeter," she said, "Demeter, haven't you noticed that it's rather unusually quiet in the Junkyard today?"

Demeter didn't look at her older sister when she said this, but her ear twitched, and she gave a little frown. "Well…that can't be very good."

"Why do you say that?"

Demeter shrugged. "Well, I suppose it _could _mean that the majority of the kittens as well as the Rum Tum Tugger are taking a nap at the same time." She then nodded her head to the slowly setting sun. "But what are the odds of that?"

* * *

><p>Misto couldn't help but wince as Tugger raked at his fur with a comb. It wasn't as though Mistoffelees was unused to grooming - he was a cat, after all! It was in fact that Tugger was attempting to manipulate Misto's fur in directions it wasn't naturally intended to go.<p>

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus watched with excitement. "Hey Tugger," the latter called out, "is your frustration with queens so great that I could be next?"

Tugger chuckled and was about to reply when Misto gave a sharp cry of, "OW!"

"Oh, quit your mewling, you oversized kit!" Tugger snapped. "You should be grateful!" Tugger took a step back and assessed his work. "Hmm…" Misto didn't like the sound of that 'hmm.'

"I wonder," Tugger murmured as he rubbed his chin, "could you use your magic to make some changes?"

Misto gulped.

"I also note, that in some spots your fur is at an…excess."

"W-what?"

"Tumblebrutus! Go and fetch me a pair of scissors!"

Tumblebrutus nodded and gave him a small salute, but upon turning to begin his quest, he started at the two approaching figures in the distance. "Etcetera!" he gasped.

For some reason this made Tugger whip his head around, eyes widening.

"Oh no! Electra's with her!"

Pouncival squinted in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

Tugger was visibly becoming flustered. "We can't have her walk in on the midst of the process! There must be a _grand reveal!__" _He looked frantically about. "Quick, into the pipe!" Without another word, he forced Misto into one of the many large pipes protruding from beneath the piles of junk, following after him.

They were just in time, for it was at that moment Etcetera and Electra glanced up from their conversation at Pouncival and Tumblebrutus.

"Hello, ladies!" Pouncival said brightly, while Tumblebrutus mumbled a quiet, "Hi." The queens nodded in response, allowing the four to observe each other in silence.

Tumblebrutus was occupied with forcing himself not to stare at the unearthly glow of Etcetera's pale fur under the dimming light of the red sunset. Etcetera herself was fighting the urge to stare at Tumblebrutus with disappointed longing, and so by distraction looked to Electra, who couldn't help her eyes their wandering between the previous two, briefly wondering the cause of their usual anecdotal chatter to be silent, at the same time internally struggling with her imagined dilemma of a love triangle between herself, her sister, and Tugger.

Thus leading to a tension in the air that only Pouncival didn't appear to notice.

"Well, how are you two?" he asked brightly.

"Fine," they replied in unison, both a little stiffly. Tumblebrutus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

At this point, Electra realized she didn't want to share her company with Etcetera for the moment. Seeing this as an opportunity to leave her with others, she said, "Well, I'll see you later Etcetera," and made her way to the pipe.

Tumblebrutus tensed, and thinking fast, blocked Electra's way. "Electra, don't - don't…why do you want to go into that pipe?"

Electra stared at him blankly. "To get to the other side?"

Tumblebrutus felt embarrassed, especially with Etcetera staring at him curiously. Pouncival merely gave him a desperate shrug.

"Well, _Electra,__" _he said slowly, stalling for time as he thought. "Why…don't you…come with _me! _I…I know a much better pipe! With a much better other-side! In fact, I know one with something _amazing _on the other side! Come on, let me show you!"

"Er, Tumblebrutus, I'd rather-"

"I _insist!__" _Without another word, he dragged the reluctant queen after him, struggling furiously to think of what he would do next.

Etcetera watched them go, at first feeling confusion, then sadness, and then the tight knot of a welling frustration within her.

"Why," she said coolly, "Did Tumblebrutus not want Electra to go into the pipe?"

Pouncival started a little at her tone, and was beginning to think of an answer, when Tugger crawled out.

"Because," he said as he leaned carelessly against the pipe's wall, "he _knew _he'd never get her attention with me around!"

Etcetera's jaw dropped. Her suspicions, as she thought, were confirmed. Stifling a sob, she dashed off, leaving a taken aback Tugger and Pouncival to watch her go, bewildered.

"Tugger! What on earth did you say to upset Etcetera so much?"

Tugger spun around to see Bombalurina and Demeter. Bombalurina simply smirked. "She usually handles your rejections better than that!" Demeter stared at Tugger coolly. It was no secret that she had no fondness for the flirtatious tom and his Casanova ways.

"Now, now, Tugger, why don't you tell little 'Rina all about it?" the ruby queen purred as she sidled up to him.

Tugger stiffened, averting his eyes from Bombalurina's. He was about to respond, when Demeter suddenly asked, "Why were you hiding in the pipe with Mistoffelees?"

Bombalurina ceased for a moment, staring at Tugger in surprise, while his eyes widened as he struggled for an answer.

"Tugger!" came a muffled, echoing call from within the pipe. "Can I come out now?"

Pouncival, noting that Tugger seemed unable to respond, was about to call out that the coast was clear for Misto, when he heard a whisper so soft and soothing behind his ear, his fur nearly stood up.

"Well, hello there, Pounce."

He gulped. "Alonzo."


	7. Suspicions

"Well, Tugger, what were you doing with Mistoffelees in the pipe?"

"Well, er, you see…it's sort of a secret," Tugger offered. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"My," Exclaimed Alonzo. Aside to Pouncival, he asked in a low voice, "Are you _sure_ that they might not be closer than you think?"

Pouncival's cheeks heated as he muttered, "What do you want, Alonzo?"

"Well, I was wondering, are you free this evening?"

The heat spread to Pouncival's ears. "I…I…No! Absolutely not! I'm very, very much _not _free!"

"Oh." Alonzo deflated slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm going to be with Tugger and Misto!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Sounds fun."

Pouncival's tongue went dry. "We're going to be doing things as friends! Friend things, very, very friendly hetero, I mean, helpful things!"

Alonzo laughed. "If you say so. But be sure to let me know when you get some time off…_helping _your friends."

He gulped. "Ye-yeah, sure, I'll, I'll totally do that!" _Not. _

"Well…see you 'round," Alonzo sighed, apparently unconsciously letting his tail stroke Pouncival's chin as he passed by.

"What _kind _of secret, Tugger?"

"Telling you would kind of defeat the whole _purpose _of a secret, now wouldn't it, Bombalurina?"

She huffed. "Could it be the reason why you've been giving me the cold shoulder?" She crossed her arms, and Demeter cocked an eyebrow in what Tugger found to be a frustratingly superior manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"You tell me!"

"_What?__"_

"I think," Demeter said quietly, "What Bombalurina might be suggesting is that _some _toms get unusually close to one another."

Tugger's jaw dropped at this, while Pouncival shifted uncomfortably. Demeter shrugged, continuing, "It would certainly explain your lack of commitment to any queen."

"That…that's _ridiculous!__"_Tugger protested, his mane bristling. "That is definitely _not _the reason why!"

"So you're saying that there _is _a reason?" Demeter challenged, keeping a level gaze. Tugger exhaled, giving her an unusually desperate look. But before he could defend himself further, Bombalurina screeched, "Tugger, how _could _you?

"It's one thing to be lying to the entire tribe, but to take advantage of a tom as young and innocent as Mistoffelees? He's scarcely out of kitten-hood!"

"Bombalurina, I swear, that's not how it is! That's not how _I _am! I've been _helping _Mistoffelees!"

Demeter's jaw dropped, and Bombalurina offered him an expression of disgust.

"Is…is _that _what you call it?" she sputtered furiously.

"I knew you were irresponsible," Demeter hissed, "But that's just despicable! _I _know what it's like to be taken advantage of, and I made the mistake of thinking even _you, _lowly as _you _are, were above that!"

"We ought to tell Munkustrap!" voiced her sister. "Mistoffelees may be brilliant, but he's still young! How long has this been going on for?"

"I tell you, it hasn't, _I _haven't-" he was, however, silenced by a sharp swipe across his maw by Bombalurina's ruby nails.

As the two queens stormed off, he could hear Demeter's escaping words, "_What _did you ever see in him?"

"Tugger!" Pouncival ran to Tugger's side, examining his clawed lip. "Are you alright?"

Tugger sat himself up, unspeaking, rubbing his jaw.

"Tugger?" said Pouncival, a little more tentatively.

"Well," he muttered, "you could say that I've been better."

Pouncival lowered his head, unsure of how to react upon seeing this new side of the Rum Tum Tugger.

The brief period of silence was soon broken, however, again by the muffled echo, "Alright, that was inexpressibly strange, awkward and humiliating. Can I come out _now_?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was a short one. Sorry about that!<strong>

**Incidentally, on a side note, though _do _have a (vague) plot outline, I'm to a degree making up most of this as I go along. I think it's so far working out for me pretty well. What do you think?**


End file.
